jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kochunterricht mit Uly The G.
Kochunterricht mit Uly The G. 'ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson aus dem Jahr 2013. Es gehört zu den FakeBlog Heargames aus "Der König von Mettenhof". Es ist ein Heargame, das nicht in RealSound sondern mit MicroRecording aufgenommen wurde. Die Schulküche im Bildungszentrum Mettenhof kommt bislang nur in diesem Hörspiel vor. Handlung Manser, the biggest Priest of Mettenhof, hat mal wieder Langeweile und läuft am Heidenberger Teich rum. Er taket seinen stick raus, bestickt eine Frau mit ihrem Sohn, doch das alles ist ihm zu langweilig. Dann geht der fette Priester in die Bücherei, bleibt relativ slow motionig. Er riecht, dass in der Schulküche gekocht wird. Es ist schon Nachmittag und normalerweise ist da nichts los. Dann kommt auch noch Fischsuppengeruch aus der Küche. Manser wird klar: Uly The G. kocht mit seinen Schülern down. Manser geht runter, attackt Uly The G, dieser hat sogar Bier dabei. Dann wird auch noch der Hausmeister Casey gerufen. In dieser time watcht sich Manser mal die lütten girls an, Jerry und Winnie kommen noch vorbei und es kommt zum Supersplash. Erfolg Leider ist "Kochunterricht mit Uly The G." noch nicht auf dem großen smartenbergen Kanal erschienen. Deshalb gibt es auch noch nicht so viele Clicks, aber laut Umfragen kommt das Hörspiel schon bei den Hörern gut an. Altersfreigabe Das Hörspiel wurde gleich nach der Veröffentlichung als FSK16 festgesetzt und ist bis heute nicht nachgeprüft worden bzw. es soll als FSK16 feststehen. Das kommt laut Jerry B. Anderson und Jörn Allers auch hin. Trivia - Es kommt selten vor, dass Manser, Casey,, Winnie und Jerry zur same time an einem Ort sind. - Winnie ködelt mal wieder rum. Das Gekacke wird aber erst etwas später erkennbar. - Kleine Mädchen sind auch mal hier wieder der größte Hammer für Manser. Link zum Hörspiel Hier kann man "Kochunterricht mit Uly The G." hören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbtvZ8giJBk Kommentare - Charlotte von Düsternbrook schreibt: ''"Witzig, spritzig und totaler fun Ich liebe es. Da taket man Jerry auch nicht das Besplashen der jungen Schülerinnen übel." - Sophia McCall der Schülerzeitschrift "Wir Schüler in HH" schreibt: "Eigentlich ganz witzig, aber der ganze Spaß wird durch das typische Besplashen junger Mädchen kaputt gemacht. Na wenigstens kommen hier nicht Wörter wie "Schlitzpisser" oder "Schlitzpisserlippen" bzw. "Fischtage" vor. Ansonsten: Eklig und doch witzig. Ich lass es mal durchgehen." - Henry Stickmachine einer Online-Medienzeitschrift sagt: ''"Ich liebe es. Vor allem den Satz: "Splash den Mädchen in die Suppen!" Wenn sich jemand über dieses Hörspiel aufregt, es sogar eklig findet, werde ich das nicht acceptaten. Das Ding ist ein wahrer Hammer. '' Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen Das Hörspiel bekam drei Nominierungen, wurde aber in keiner dieser Kategorien ausgezeichnet. - '''Bestes Heargame mit "BZM Mettenhof Handlung", "Stärkste Brutalität an kleinen Mädchen" 'und '"Witzigstes Duell zwischen dem Hausmeister und Uly The G.". Einzelnachweise - google: "gemeinschaftsschule mettenhof", website: "gemeinschaftsschule mettenhof", google: "mettenhof", website "mettenhof" Einzelnachweise (Links) - Kochunterricht mit Uly The G.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbtvZ8giJBk - Der König von Mettenhof (Song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMmZuI7q4BM - Der König von Mettenhof (Blog): http://free-blog.in/allers Pluspedia google: "Jerry B. Anderson Pluspedia", google: "Der König von Mettenhof Pluspedia"